


Love Hole

by Yullenpyon



Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 14 Days of Love Stydia Edition, Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, College Student Lydia Martin, Creampie, Dancing, Dating Stydia, Dry Humping, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Glory Hole, Grinding, Minor Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles has little patience for assholes, Stydia, Stydia Valentine Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: While out clubbing with Ethan and Jackson Stiles finds something in the bathroom that will make the night a lot more exciting.Day 13 of 14 Days of Love
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994626
Kudos: 5





	Love Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Stiles and Lydia have sex in a public bathroom using a Glory Hole. There is also a mention of harassment. 
> 
> Part 13 of my 14 Days of Love mini series. 
> 
> Today's themes are Dry Humping and Glory Holes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

After their last clubbing experience that had ended in a foiled kidnapping attempt by a bunch of murderous hunters Stiles is a bit hesitant to accept Jackson’s proposal to hit up a new club he found in the entertainment district of Boston, especially since Anna and her new girlfriend already declined the invitation. Personally he thinks the magician has the right idea, spending the chilly winter evening inside with her new werewolf girlfriend, watching movies, sipping hot drinks and a few other things the dark skinned woman had implied with a few crude gestures. But between Jackson’s relentless pestering, Ethan’s support of his boyfriend’s idea with a few comments about finding someone for Lydia if he didn’t want to join them and his girlfriend’s own pleading looks Stiles finds himself in loud gay club ordering drinks with the Kanima hybrid and turning down a few insistent advances instead of being bundled up with his beautiful girlfriend on their couch watching the next episode of The Witcher on Netflix while he explains the world to the strawberry blonde and they both drool over Henry Cavill. 

“Jesus Stilinski you could at least pretend you’re enjoying yourself. What’s your problem?”

“Oh I don’t know Whittemore, it could be the fact that you’re still crashing at my place, weeks after you finished your work in the city. Or you know what it’s probably the fact that the last club you dragged us out to we all got kidnapped by a group of deranged hunters who were after your dumb ass. I mean Anna got a girlfriend out of the whole thing but a kidnapping kinda puts a damper on the whole clubbing thing.”

“Don’t be such a drama queen Stilinski. I swear you’re more of a brat than Lydia is when she doesn’t get what she wants.” 

“You sure we’re talking about the same Lydia? Because she never acts like a brat with me when she wants something and instead she just straight up tells me what she wants since she knows I’ll support her no matter what. You were just a shitty boyfriend to her and only thought about yourself like the asshole you were.” 

Stiles snarls, irritated that Jackson was bad mouthing his girlfriend after she was the reason why he even agreed to let the Kanima and the former alpha wolf stay with them in the first place. Paying for his and Lydia’s drinks the FBI agent grabs them and is about to head back to their booth when he catches Jackson stating at him with a weird look on his face. Setting the drinks back against the bar Stiles returns the other man’s stare, raising an eyebrow to ask him what his issue is. 

“You’re right I was a huge asshole towards her and I’m glad she has someone like you in her life. Your obvious crush on her used to seriously piss me off but it’s clear you two really care about each other and work really well together.”

“Were you switched with an alien in the few seconds I looked away from you because I have never heard you say you were wrong in my entire life of knowing you. Not even when we used to still be friends did you ever apologize or admit you made a mistake.”

“Jesus fuck man could you not be a dick for two seconds while I’m trying say something nice Stilinski?” 

“How is making sure you're the real Jackson being a dick? And why did you say that?”

“Because it’s true you dumbass. Even Ethan noticed he's never seen Lydia so at ease and happy, even when she was dating his brother. You’re good for her, don’t know why but you are and I’m happy for you two.” 

Stiles stares at his once friend turned bully turned once again semi-friend and pack mate as he processes the other man’s words, mumbling out a quiet thanks before the bartender hands Jackson the rest of their order and they head back to the booth they've claimed for the evening. Passing Lydia her drink the agent sips at his whiskey and stares at the banshee with an unreadable expression, smiling at her when she looks his way as he thinks about Jackson said. He can see some truth in the other man’s words, his girlfriend had definitely come out of her dizzy popular girl mask over the years they had been friends and a couple, her smile getting brighter and brighter every day. Pushes the thought out of his head, Stiles decides to deal with it another day and just enjoy his night with his girlfriend and their friends. They are halfway through their second round of drinks, his arm thrown around his girlfriend’s shoulders and playing with her hair as they listen to Ethan tell a story of his and Jackson’s time in London, mentioning they are thinking of moving back permanently before the group is suddenly rudely interrupted with a vicious shout.

“A million clubs for you and you fucking pricks come to a gay club. You assholes really can’t let us have anything just for ourselves now can you? I think it’s time for you to leave unless you want to get hurt.”

The snarled threat comes from out of nowhere making the agent jump slightly in surprise, tucking his girlfriend behind him as he whips his head around to stare at the bulking figure looming at the edge of their booth’s table and glaring viciously at the couple. It takes Stiles a moment to realize the bulky figure is talking to him and Lydia, giving Jackson enough time to snark the drunk bodybuilder, telling the guy to pull the stick out of his ass and fuck off, his shoulders tensing as the Kanima gets angrier and angrier the longer the guy continues stand there and spews his bullshit.

“Wait are you talking to us?”

“Obviously you moron, now are you going to fuck off and leave or are we going to have a problem?”

“Ok first of all just because I’m dating a women doesn’t negate the fact that I’m Bi and just as much a part of the alphabet mafia as you and most of the people here, second of all our friends and us are here because the last time we went out, our resident lesbians included we all got hate crimed and almost kidnapped and murdered, and third of all you might wanna rethink that statement buddy before I arrest you for threatening a federal agent.”

Dropping his wallet open to flash his badge at the end of his rant Stiles sends a death glare at the hulk of a man who has lost all colour in his face at the sight of the badge, mumbling out an apology before making a break for it. Still glaring in the direction the asshole ran of in the human releases an angry huff, grumbling about assholes and how his partner had the right idea as he puts away his wallet and leans against his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close before swallowing the rest of his drink. Slamming his empty cup against the table Stiles catches an amused look on Ethan's face while Jackson wears a smug smile.

“What?”

“Hate Crimed? Is that what we’re calling it now?”

“Eh it’s what my boss put on the report after we arrested those hunters. I mean five out of six of us identify as part of the alphabet mafia, three of us are women and two of us are visible minorities. It was the obvious choice to hit them with multiple hate crime charges along with domestic terrorism for attempting to kidnap two federal agents among other things.” 

Shrugging nonchalantly Stiles slides out of the booth, announcing he's needs to take a leak before wandering off to find the bathroom while Lydia and the two Weres order another round and report Muscles McGee to security. Pushing open the bathroom door the human frowns at the amount of people in the tiny room, ignoring the long line at the urinals and heads into one the stalls before something catches his eye. Tilting forward Stiles eyes widen when he realizes there’s a perfectly circular hole in the stall wall big enough to slip a dick and a pair of balls through, his mind running a mile a minute with ideas on how his night might have just gotten better as he quickly finishes his business and returns to their booth, drying his wet hands on his pants. Sliding into their booth the human leans into Lydia’s embrace, brushing his lips against hers in a quick kiss before he's practically shoved out of his seat when some song starts playing that has the banshee squealing in excitement as she drags him to the dance floor. 

“STI I LOVE THIS SONG! DANCE WITH ME!”

Lydia yells over the beat of the music, her face breaking out into a huge grin when her boyfriend nods and follows her out onto the dance floor before pressing up against her and grinds into her hips to the beat. Swaying her hips the banshee grabs her boyfriend’s hands and presses them against her body before wrapping her own hand around his neck and dragging his face into her neck. Feeling the drag of his girlfriend’s ass against his covered crotch has his blood flowing downwards as he rocks his hips and pulls the banshee closer to his body, the two of them moving together in the crowd before Lydia twists around in his arms and slips a leg between his, grinding down on the limb with a soft moan. Stiles groans deep in his throat as his girlfriend humps his leg, her own rubbing against his swelling cock as they sway and rock their hips together, dancing to song after song until the human feels like he’s going to explode in his pants and pulls away. 

“Lyds I gotta stop or I’m going to blow a load in my pants.”

“Mmmh but I’m so close baby.”

Shivering at the feeling of the banshee’s teeth against his ear as she drags him back flush against her body, grinding down on him with a desperate whine. Groaning as he struggles to hold back his release Stiles pants into his girlfriend’s neck, his fingers digging into her hips as he whimpers out he has an idea at another sharp bite to his ear. Licking at the bite Lydia purrs into her boyfriend’s ear that she’s interested before she led of the dance floor and towards the bathrooms, being left outside the men's room while he quickly checks inside. Finding it surprisingly empty Stiles quickly grabs the closed sign and slaps it to the front of the door before dragging his girlfriend inside and twists the lock shut. Pressing the banshee against the door the 21 year old slams his lips against hers, pressing his knee between her legs and rubbing at her throbbing core as he lets her grind down on him until his girlfriend is coming and trembling in his arms. 

“Mmmh you know we could have just done this on the dance floor babe.”

“That wasn’t my idea, I just wanted to watch you fall apart on my leg before the main event Lyds. This is my idea.” 

Stiles grins, licking a stripe up the banshee’s neck before leading her into one of the two connected stalls, his grin morphing into a sly smirk when the strawberry blonde puts two and two together and moans out her agreement. Slipping into the other stall Stiles quickly opens his pants, freeing his leaking cock and slides it through the glory hole, balls and all, shivering against the cold stall wall when he feels his girlfriend’s hands run along the sensitive underside. As much as he hates not being able to see his girlfriend’s beautiful face the fact that he can’t see what’s happening makes every touch and sensation increase in intensity, the wet drag of what he assumes is Lydia’s tongue along the length of his dick sending fireworks of pleasure throughout his body. Stiles is so close to the edge he can’t stop his moans, the sound echoing loudly in the empty room. He nearly busts as nut when a wet heat surrounds the head of his cock and sucks hard at the sensitive skin, the only thing keeping him from coming is the tight pressure wrapped around the base. 

“Fuuuuuuck Lyds…”

Her boyfriend’s strangled moan spurs her on, giving her confidence as she bobs her head, sliding more of his massive length into her throat and sucking on the swollen organ. Lydia sucks, licks and drags her teeth along the length of Stiles’ cock, drinking into his loud uncontrollably moans as she pulls off with a wet pop and pushes herself of her knees to align his wet cock before pushing herself down on it, moving until she’s flush with the wall and he's fully inside her hungry cunt. Bracing herself on the other wall Lydia moves her hips, rocking against the wall as she fucks Stiles through the glory hole, moaning loudly as he starts his own thrusting and hits her G-spot. Humping against the wall the two of them chase their pleasure with Lydia slipping her fingers between her legs to rub at her clit as Stiles’ cock slams into her cunt, rearranging her insides through his powerful thrusts. The banshee briefly mourns the lost of feeling her boyfriend’s hips slamming against hers as he fucks her, picking up her speed as the slap of the cold wall against her core and ass sends pained pleasure up through her spine. She can feel her orgasm about to explode out of her, calling out to tell Stiles who tells her to let go before she cries out as her release washes over her, her boyfriend quickly following her with his own shout and a rush of his thick cum filling her. Panting Stiles presses his sweaty forehead against the cool stall wall as the two of them come down from their orgasms, quickly cleaning up and slipping out of the bathroom without anyone’s notice before they make their way back to their booth hand in hand, content grins on their faces. The gagging sounds Jackson makes along with the disgusted look he sends them when they return to their booth has Stiles snickering and sending the Kanima Hybrid a bunch of sly looks as he downs his drink, barely setting the glass down before his girlfriend is once again dragging him onto the dance floor for some more fun.


End file.
